The Death of a Sunflower
by Athenasuperblueninja
Summary: A new Hunger Games is created hundreds of years after they were gotten rid of. A new tribute shall be introduced.
1. Chapter 1: Death of a Sunflower

The Death of a Sunflower: Hunger Games Fanfic

Running. Faster. Running for her life, little Sunflower Hill was armed with only a dagger and a backpack. She had been foudn by the girl in Distract Four. The one who's grin was the last thing you saw. Sunflower flew through the forest like a deer, her silk blonde hair, as fine as corn silk, glistened in the sun and her rick blue eyes, the color of Azure, danced like gems, searching for somewhere to hide. Her district token swung around her neck, slamming into the hollow of her throat. It was a silver locket with a flower engraved on the front. She stumbled and fell, hitting her head hard on a rock. She let out a small groan of pain as District Four stood over her and everything went black.

Sunflower finally awoke later but was immoble. She wiggled her fingers and arms before realizing she was tied to a tree. Panick gripped her and she struggled and thrased around. "I wouldn't do that," A voice said from the shadows. "It will just tighten around you more." The girl stepped out of the shadows and took Sunflowers breath away. She was very beautiful with curly brown hair like a princess in her fairytales, seagreen eyes and a athletic build. In her hand was a knife as she advanced toward her. "I could just kill you now, but I want something first. I want your secrets." Sunflower stayed silent. The girl continued. "How did you make it this far? Tell me about your district." Sunflower thought carefully about her answers, not wanting to reveal how she lasted. "District Eleven. We grow food, lots of food, yet we can't eat it, it's not ours." She thought this would satisfy the girl at the moment. "Anything... ELSE?" The girl emphasised, advancing toward her with that glittering knife. Sunflower shook her head, slowly slipping her dagger out of her belt and cutting at the rope. the girl stood at her face, and with one swift motion, made a big gash on her forehead. Sunflower bit her lip from the pain. She refused to show weakness, yet the metallic scent of the blood started overriding her senses and her vision was clouded with the sickly red liquid. "How did you make it this long District Eleve? Before I carve up that pretty face!" Slumsly, the girl wiped the blood out of Sunflower's eyes. Sunflower gulped and came up with a lie. "I have an ally! He's waiting for you! He will save me!" and with a deep breath, Sunflower let out a blood curdling scream. District Four slammed her knife deep into Sunflowers chest, choking off ehr screams and quickly climbed a tree, disappearing. Sunflower spit up blood and salvia. She knew she wasn't gonna win, but with one final cut, she fell to the ground. With shakey hands, she gripped the hilt of the dagger and pulled it out, letting out a cry of agony. She laid there as the black spots in her vision cleared with, with a struggle, she got to her hands and knees and started crawling to a stream. She heard a chuckle and fear seized her, but she kept going. Only a few more yards... Another dagger lodged into her back and she fell to the ground, crying and screaming. All she could feel was pain. Overhead, she heard a fight going on. Maybe she was saved! But then, the arrow lodged in her throat and a waterfall of crimson blood flowed out. District Two stood there, watching. "Bye Bye, District Eleven," She said softly and headed off to hunt down District Four. She left behind a grimsly sight. Sunflower lay there on her stomach, her eyes wide open and glazed. The arrow sprouted from her throat and a dagger in her back. Blood coated her grass, her face and her clothes. Yet she looked peaceful. Her hand rested over her silver locket as her cannon rang out over the arena.


	2. Chapter 2: Before her death

The Cave of Tributes Past

Sunflower had been walking for hours now. She barely managed to escape the cornucopia before the blood shed started, but managed to grab a small duffel of supplies and a dagger. Crimson blood has stained the grass just as she slipped away into the trees. Multiple cannons had fired. She will find out how many was lost tonight in the sky. Fear seized her for a moment. Had her district companion made it out? How long would it be before the others caught up to her? No matter, she had to keep a steady head, no time to break down out here. She found a peaceful stream a few hours later and looked up at teh sky. It was already growing dark and a full moon was rising. Her mama's words rang in her ears. "Never stay out in the open on a full moon, that's when the monsters come out to eat." In the distant howling rose up over the arena. Sunflower shuddered in fear aned climbed up a willow tree for protection. The sky lit up with the captiols crest and the national anthem blared out. She watched all the faces pass by. District 5, both of District 6, 8, 9, 10 and 12. The lights died and everything went silent. Thirteen left. Sunflower nestled down onto the branches of the tree that created a natural bed and slowly drifted off into a fitful, nightmarish sleep.

Sunflower woke up suddenly to teh howling of preadators. The sun wasn't up. It was the dead of night and teh howling sounded close. Too close. She looked underneath her at teh grisly sight of the monsters trying to jump up to her. A whole pack of about 7. They stood upright like humans but was clearly a form of canine with huge, sharp teeth and glittering, intelligent eyes. One of them managed to grab hold of a branch and made it's way towards her. She quickly got up, fiddling to put stuff in order and climbed higher, the monster in hot pursuit. She grabbed onto a branch and with all her strength, swung her body over into the next tree, then the next and the next. She felt like she was flying. If she hadn't been so terrified, she would of enjoyed it, but she felt the monsters presence close behind her. She grabbed onto the next branch, but it broke away, having been to weak to hold her weight and seh fell to the ground, but instead of landing hard, she seemed to sink into the ground, as if it was swallowing her and she flipped and tumbled down a long dirt tunnel. Down, down, down she went. She landed moments later in a cavern. Was this suppose to be here? She stooed up, brushing off the dirt on her and walked around. It was fairly big. She listened close for pursuit but heard none. She took a step and heard a crunch. she looked down and saw a pair of glasses. Glasses? Confused, she lit a torch and the whole room filled with light. Everywhere laid all sorts of things. Weapons, necklaces, rings, bracelets, charms, shoes, clothing, gems, anything you could think of was there. She picked up a walnut shaped locket and opened it, revealing a smiling man looking up at her. She quickly set it down and picked up a round pin with a mockingjay on it. Inscribed on the back was, "I love you, real." Sunflower dropped it and took a step back. It was Katniss Everdeen's mockingjay pin. But that was impossible! It was over a hundred years old! Realization hit her and she took another look around. The cavern was full of district tokens. Items of value from dead tributes. She gasped. Surely the game makers didn't know about this. Slowly, she picked up the pin again and examined it. Slid her fingers over each grove in the wings. It was too good to be true. She slipped it into her pocket, laid down along the wall and fell asleep agian, her mind becoming lost into the cavern of lost dreams.


End file.
